<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Does she know that you call me Mommy? by aileenxlopez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508904">Does she know that you call me Mommy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aileenxlopez/pseuds/aileenxlopez'>aileenxlopez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mommies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ratched (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gay Bar, Kisses, Lesbians, Love, Mommy Issues, Polyamorous Character, polyamorous, soft shit kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aileenxlopez/pseuds/aileenxlopez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mildred, Gwendolyn and YOU, fluff kinda and a gay bar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwendolyn Briggs &amp; Original Character(s), Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched, Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched/Reader, Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched/You, Gwendolyn Briggs/You, Mildred Ratched (Ratched)/Original Character(s), Mildred Ratched (Ratched)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mommies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Does she know that you call me Mommy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this is different and maybe weird for some of you, but I had this in my head, so I wrote it down and idk… here goes nothing lol </p><p>Y/N= Your Name</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>At Home</strong>
</p><p>You have been together with both of them for over a year now, while Gwendolyn and Mildred have been together for almost five now. It was still strange sometimes for you, while you definitely were confident in your sexuality and dating women, it was weird that suddenly you were in a relationship with two women, and you were only in your 20s. But you loved them, you fell for them immediately when you met them over a year ago in this cute little gay bar in the woods.<br/>
It was Gwendolyn who made the suggestion to talk to you, because they both decided that they wanted to have a one-night stand with a third woman but neither one of you thought that you would end up being in a relationship.<br/>
Thinking about that night still gave you butterflies, Gwendolyn was so confident and Mildred, god Mildred was a stunner, the way she talked to you that night, the way she intensely starred into your eyes. And now they still give you butterflies, both of them; they feel like safety, like home, your home. And today, a year later you planned to go back to the bar, but with the two women you love. You were already looking forward to dressing up and having a few drinks with them.  </p><p>“What are you thinking about sweets?” Mildred asks, looking at you with a smile on her face. </p><p>“Just about the first night we met,” you smile back. </p><p>“Oh, what about it?” Mildred smirks. </p><p>“Just the way that you always made and still make me feel so loved and how excited I am to go back there tonight,” you answer and blush. </p><p>Mildred grabs your hand, “we do, we love you so much, you just belong with us and I am so glad that Gwendolyn wanted to try something new a year ago. I also can’t wait to go back tonight and have a nice evening.” </p><p>You smile and then lean forward to give Mildred a soft peck on the lips, when the front door opens and Gwendolyn steps in. </p><p>“Gwendolyn is here!” you beam and speak. </p><p>“Calm down sweetness,” Mildred laughs. </p><p>“Hi darling,” Gwendolyn says and kisses Mildred. “Hi little one,” she says to you and gives you a kiss as well. </p><p>“Good that you are home, the little one is already too excited,” Mildred laughs, looking at Gwendolyn. </p><p>“Oh, is that so?” the oldest woman smirks and raises her eyebrows. </p><p>“I just cannot wait to go back to the bar and have a couple of drinks. We haven’t been there in forever,” you smile. </p><p>“A couple of drinks?” Mildred smirks </p><p>“Just a few… I guess,” you reason. </p><p>They both just laugh, and Gwendolyn says, “but not too many drinks, sweetness.” </p><p>You roll your eyes, just wanting to give a smart remark when Mildred grabs your chin and squeezes your cheeks, “no smart remark sweetness and stop with the eye rolling and listen for once, be good girl,” she says. </p><p>“Oh, come on, I am a grown up, I can make my own decisions, you aren’t my mothers,” you say. </p><p>“Oh, suddenly we aren’t your mommies anymore little one?” Gwendolyn teases. </p><p>You just blush, “you know what I mean,” you shoot back. </p><p>“Go get dressed little one, and stop being a brat,” Mildred says. </p><p>“Will we not get ready together?” you ask and hold out both of your hands. Your girlfriends each take one of your hand and both give it a squeeze. </p><p>“Of course, we will,” they both say. </p><p>You all go upstairs and get ready together, while both your girlfriends were dressed already you were still walking around in your black lace set, holding two dresses up, “help, which one should I put on?” you ask. </p><p>Gwendolyn comes up behind you, wrapping her arms around your waist, completely ignoring your question, “I like the black lace set, is it new?” she asks. </p><p>You lean into Gwendolyn’s embrace “we saw it in the mall the other day and Mildred got it for me,” you look at Mildred, and grin at her. </p><p>“And I just see it now?” Gwendolyn teases, looking straight at Mildred. </p><p>“Well, we wanted to surprise you today,” Mildred winks. </p><p>“We? As in both of you?” Gwendolyn asks. </p><p>“Maybe,” Mildred laughs. “Now sweets, go for the dress in your left hand, I like that one a lot on you.” </p><p>“Thank you,” you smile and get out of Gwendolyn’s embrace to put on your dress.<br/>
Gwendolyn walks over and gives Mildred a kiss on her lips, “you are a tease, Mildred Ratched. You really don’t want to give me a little peek?” </p><p>“Gwendolyn Briggs,” Mildred says sternly. At this moment you walk out of the bathroom, “go and zip this one up,” she points to you. </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Gwen laughs and zips up your dress. </p><p>You weren’t as much into colorful clothes as the older women, you always went for cream colors or simple black and today was no difference. You wore a simple but tight black dress, something that both of them would never wear. You paired the dress with black heels, with a relatively high heel because you were shorter than both of them, which you actually loved. </p><p>“Thank you,” you say to Gwendolyn when she zipped you up and you give her a short kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“Are we ready?” Mildred says almost a bit too impatiently. </p><p>You nod and so does Gwendolyn. You all grab your coats and leave to get into the car to drive to the bar. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>At the Bar</strong>
</p><p>After arriving, the three of you take off your coats, the three of you sit down at a table near the bar. </p><p>You look at them and smile “what do you want to drink?” </p><p>“I’d love a Whisky,” Gwen answers, “and I would have some wine, red please” Mildred says. </p><p>“Coming right up,” you say and make your way to the bar and order their drinks and your favorite drink as well. While you wait for your drinks, a woman around your age comes up to you.<br/>
“Hey, I am Sally,” she says and sticks out her hand. </p><p>You shake her hand, “Hi, Y/N.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you Y/N. I am sorry that I just came up to you like this, but I just had to. You look amazing,” Sally says. </p><p>Clearly uncomfortable and hoping that the drinks would be ready soon you just give her a quick smile and a “thank you.” </p><p>Not noticing how uncomfortable you are, Sally asks another question, “are you here alone?”  </p><p>“No, no I am not,” you look over to Mildred and Gwendolyn, your girlfriends. </p><p>“Oh, I meant are you here with your girlfriend?” she questions. </p><p>You raise your eyebrows and look at them again. Both noticing that you are uncomfortable, and that Sally doesn’t get the hints you are throwing. You are quiet first but when you decide to answer, Gwendolyn is suddenly right next to you, “do you need help with the drinks, little one?” </p><p>“I think she is fine,” Sally answers for you. </p><p>“I wasn’t talking to you,” Gwendolyn shoots back. </p><p>“Who are you? Her mother?” Sally snorts and laughs. </p><p>You just stand there and say nothing, watching both of them, glaring back and forth and then shortly looking at Mildred who is watching the three of you intensely, not looking very happy either.  </p><p>“I mean, she does call me mommy occasionally, right little one?” Gwendolyn smirks. </p><p>Your whole face turns red, but you giggle. </p><p>Gwendolyn leans forward and gives you a heated kiss. “Why are you still here?” she looks at Sally challenging. </p><p>Sally just rolls her eyes and huffs a quiet disgusting under her breath but finally leaves. </p><p>The two of you grab your drinks and make your way back to Mildred. </p><p>“Took you long enough,” Mildred says somewhat annoyed, but she also has a smile on her face. </p><p>Gwendolyn just smirks and you say nothing, but you take a huge sip from your favorite drink. </p><p>“Slow down little one,” Gwendolyn says. </p><p>You just stare at her and then look at Mildred who looks back at you puzzled. </p><p>“So, what happened over there?” Mildred asks.  </p><p>“Oh, that trashy one tried to flirt with our little one, as you saw, and she didn’t want to leave, so I had to tell her off,” Gwen explains. </p><p>“And why the hell is this one,” Mildred points to you, “so weird?” </p><p>“Well, you see trashy one thought I was Y/N’s mother, so I just told her that she does call me mommy sometimes,” Gwendolyn laughs “that scared her away – finally.” </p><p>Mildred puts her hand on your thigh and smiles, “well sweetness, you do, isn’t that right?” </p><p>“And she loves it,” Gwendolyn says. </p><p>“And she loves it,” Mildred repeats. </p><p>“Little does she know that I have two mommies,” you smirk at both of them and finally laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>